Taster Chapters
by TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: Basically, taster chapters on ideas that I have, and see what you guys like or dislike. T for saftey
1. Introduction

**Right then, the first chapter AIN'T A STORY, but an explanation on what is going to occur.**

**So, the next 5 chapters are going to be taster chapters of 5 or 6 ideas that I have. What is going to occur is that I will post up these chapters daily... and once all of them are up, then I'm going to open a poll, and you all vote for which one you want.**

**I know that sounded patronising, but I just needed to explain it.**

**They are all supernatural, or fantasy stories, and if you review, I would like:**

**1) Feedback- how to make it better. Flame reviews will just cook my marshmellows in preperation for making smores.**

**2) Would you want more of the story?**

**Warnings:**

**Story 1 and 3 have an OC character in important roles- NOT ROMANCE though...**

**Story 3 is also a crossover, though whilst it is obviously Criminal Minds, I'm gonna keep the other half secret for now. Let's just say... The crossover has been done before, though probably not like this.**

**Right then, All of that is done. I'll post the first one up now, "All Just a Dream?" and see if ya intrested!**

**TMG**


	2. All Just a Dream?

**So, here is the first story!**

**Summary: Titania Shakespeare has been having the dreams ever since she was 11 years old. Dreams of a dying kingdom torn apart by evil. However, when the leader of the evil appears in real life, Titania has to question herself- are her dreams real? If so, why is she the one who is recieving said dreams?**

**Genre: Fantasy/Friendship**

**Main Characters: No idea so far. That'll be answered as I write the story.**

**Age: K+**

* * *

All Just a Dream?

_I was back there again. Back in the place that haunted my dreams for the last 16 years. The fantasy-like kingdom that was slowly dying every time I visited it. Why did I always visit this place in my dreams though? That, I have never known. It's been like that since I was 11 years old, I should've grown out of it, but I never did._

_The normally leaf and fruit laden trees stood there, barren, while the wailing elf-like citizens were weeping._

"_Help us, Titania!" The citizens wailed out my name, "Help us!"_

_Meanwhile, I saw an army on black horses charge into the clearing, equipped with swords and lances, stabbing the poor defenceless citizens. I reached for my holster, where my gun was normally kept, but the gun wasn't there. I never could do anything._

Buzz Buzz.

The alarm woke me up from my slumber, and I looked at the calendar. Today was the day I would be joining the BAU, today I would be starting at my new job. I was so excited about it, I couldn't wait to join the world famous team and stop bad guys from killing innocents.

However, my mind went back to my dream- what did it mean? It looked so real, but it was obviously a figment of my imagination.

Instead of dwelling too much on that, I walked into the bathroom, washed, got changed into my work outfit, and then I hurried to the BAU, so that I wouldn't leave a bad impression on my colleagues.

When I finally arrived, a tall, dark man in a suit was waiting for me.

"SSA Titania Shakespeare? " The man asked, offering his hand for me to shake, "Hello, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, or Hotch. Welcome to the BAU, do you want me to introduce you to the team?"

"Yeah, I cannot wait to meet them!" I smiled in response.

Hotch and I then walked through the glass doors, and the first day of my future arrived.

* * *

**That is story 1 guys! Tomorrow is story Number 2, which while the idea has been done before, I'm gonna try and put a spin on it. (Hopefully I'll succeed.) It is called "Broken Fangs", so obviously, you can guess what it is all about.  
**


	3. Broken Fangs

**Morning to ya all! Here is "Broken Fangs"! Thank you to Doc Blue for following this, and thank you for the reads. :D  
**

**Summary: After a case, Hotch and Reid are abducted. They are introduced to a Vampire Count, who has been looking for those two in a long while. After being turned into Vampires, can Hotch and Reid hide their secret from the others? Or will the others discover their appetite for blood?**

**Genre: Supernatural/Romance (Probably not Hotch/Reid shipping, even though I love that pair myself.)**

**Characters: Hotch, Reid, Maeve (Though the last one has not been introduced into the story yet)**

**Rating: T (To be safe)**

* * *

Broken Fangs.

The two FBI agents looked up when the cell door was unlocked, and then their expressions turned from hope that it was one of their colleagues coming to rescue them, to dread when they saw the Vampire Count standing in the doorway.

"Ah, hello." The Count whispered, "Aaron Hotchner and Dr Spencer Reid, isn't it? Pleased to meet you two. I am Count Vladimir Blair, and I cannot wait to accept you into the clan."

"Vampires don't exist." Reid muttered, "And even if they do, we haven't given you…"

"Our permission?" The Count laughed, "You two will make good Vampires, I am sure of it."

The count then moved slowly towards Spencer Reid, before sinking his fangs into Reid's neck.

"Reid, hold on! You're going to be ok!" Hotch yelled, no, practically screamed, as his younger colleague fell to the ground, two bite marks visible in his neck.

He was changing into a Vampire; Hotch knew that, but a part of him hoped, no prayed that Reid was going to be alright, that he was going to be human.

"Don't worry Aaron Hotchner; you'll be joining Spencer Reid soon." The Count laughed manically, "You two are suited perfectly to being Vampires."

The Count jumped at Hotch, and even though Hotch tried to fight back, to stop himself becoming a vampire, the count managed to overpower him, and managed to sink his fangs into Hotch's neck.

Hotch fell back onto the floor, and began to moan as the vampire's venom started it slow journey through Hotch's body, and Hotch began his slow change into Vampirism.

With each heartbeat, the venom spread further and further through Hotch's body. Each second Hotch was less human.

Hotch was in agony, and both Reid and his screams filled the air whilst the count laughed manically. Finally, he had two heirs to his clan, now the clan could continue after his death, without it falling into the hands of his younger blood brother.

Finally, the venom reached Hotch's heart, and it started to spread more quickly, each blood cell being coated in the venom.

The heart beats started to decrease in volume and frequency, before they finally went silent. The melody of human life died to the silence of the vampires.

* * *

**So, this is story 2, later today, I will post story 3- "Fantasisa", which has an OC main character, is a crossover, and it is going to be VERY different.**


	4. Fantasia

**This is story number 3- Fantasia!**

**Summary: When he dies, Leia's father tells her that he isn't her true father. Now, Leia has been sent on a quest, with no help apart from a young tactician named Spencer Reid. Will she find her true parents? Why was she sent on the Quest?**

**Genre: Fantasy/Adventure (There is also Romance, though it isn't Reid/OC.)**

**Characters: Spencer Reid (The only one I can think of for now, there may be more)**

**Rating: T (Due to fantasy violence)**

**Anything you need to know?: Firstly, the idea for this is based off Fire Emblem, so the Fire Emblem classes will appear, though no Fire Emblem characters will. Also, Soleran is a month I made up, and it is from the 19th Marth to the 17th of April. Hopefully, that clears anything else up. THERE ARE ONLY 4 OC MAIN CHARACTERS IN THIS, AS I HAVE ENOUGH CM, SHERLOCK AND OKAMIDEN CHARACTERS to deal with, (However, it is mainly a Sherlock/CM crossover)**

* * *

Fantasia

I guess my story begins the day I found out the truth.

It was a cold, wet Soleran Morning, 17 years after the civil war in Fralyiwren. My father, our dog Copper and I were sailing quietly in the Alyean Sea, just a short distance away from Ashian's capital, Piflean.

Copper was lying down by my side, as I watched the waves flow gently past us, while out boat sailed onwards, trying to get home after a quiet night fishing, when I saw a larger, more threatening ship sailing towards us.

"Dad, I think pirates are coming to attack us!" I yelled into the boat, and my father came out, his greying blonde hair gleaming under the morning sun.

"You're right, Leia." Dad replied, looking through a pair of old binoculars, "Leia, I want you to hide in that really hidden cupboard in the hold. They mustn't find you. Take your foil and your amulet and just hide in there!"

"What about you and Copper?" I asked.

"We'll take our chances!" Dad yelled, "Now Go!"

I quickly listened to dad, and I grabbed my sword and my pendant, before running into the hold and quickly hiding in the cupboard.

Minutes later, I heard feet descending the staircase, and violent shouts in the air.

"Give us your gold!" The pirates shouted.

"I don't have any gold!" Dad replied weakly.

"Liar!" The man I guess was the head pirate yelled, before I heard a sword unsheathing, and my dad's scream.

"Search the boat for his gold, and then get outta here!" The head pirate ordered, and footsteps could be heard running around the boat, but I guess they found nothing, as the footsteps stopped- had they gone?"

"They've left." Dad confirmed, and I crawled out of my hiding place and towards my dad. I immediately noticed dad's wounds- he wasn't going to make it.

"Dad!" I cried.

"Leia, you know how to sail and how to fight. Go home to Piflean, and gather anything you need, before you go. Take Spencer Reid with you- he's a good fighter, and he'll be able to defend you. I know he doesn't like questing, but he owes me a favour." Dad mumbled in between yells of agony.

"Why would I go?" I asked.

"There is something I need to tell you." Dad muttered quietly, "I'm not your father… A couple months after you were born, your true parents came to my house… they told me to look after you… because they couldn't…. You must find them… You must…." Dad trailed off.

"What!?" I exclaimed, "Who are my father and my mother?"

But by then, he had gone. I checked his pulse- nothing. He was already dead.

I started to cry tears as salty as the sea itself. Dad… the man I thought was my dad… was dead. Why did fate have to be so cruel?

"Ok, Dad. I'll go home. I'll go on that quest." I sorrowfully told my father's corpse, before I rose from the ground, and then I went around the boat, surveying the damage caused by the pirates.

All the rooms had been ransacked- crockery, furniture and possessions were strewn all over the floor, covering the wood in a fine layer of our destroyed lives. The worst sight though was on the deck, where I found Copper's mutilated body lying down, the blood seeping into the wood.

When I had recovered from my ordeal, I gathered my dad's and Copper's body, and respectfully placed both into the sea- my dad would've wanted that.

Meanwhile, questions filled my mind- Who was I? Who were my parents? Why did Dad send me on that quest with Spencer?

I saluted the sea, in order to respect my dad, before I sorrowfully skipped into the Captain's room, and sailing the boat home.

* * *

**Hopefully you like Leia (I do already), and I'll post up the 4th chapter Tonight, which is called "Groundhog Day"- Obviously, you can guess what the story is based on. **

**I spelt Doc Blu's name wrong, and for that I sincerly apologise. Thank you for reading these chapters, and I cannot wait for feedback. The poll will go up once the last taster chapter is posted.**

**Thank you all, see you in "Groundhog day"!**


	5. Groundhog Day

**Here is the 4th story, Groundhog day! **

**Summary: In Zugzwang, Reid tried to save Maeve (But sadly failed). However, what if it was the opposite way around? What if Maeve have to save Reid? Maeve Donovan is already having a terrible day, when Spencer Reid dies in her arms. Hover, what if she is forced to relive the day, again and again, in order to save him?**

**Genre: Romance and Hurt/Comfort (I am NOT putting tradegy, as it isn't one.)**

**Characters: Maeve, Spencer Reid.**

**Rating: T (To be safe)**

**Anything else: This was the hardest one to actually write. Also, have a friend at school who knows the plots of all 5 of the stories, and she hates this one the most. (Apparently, killing Spencer Reid multiple times is bad apparently...)**

* * *

Groundhog Day.

The day started badly, and it ended badly.

Firstly, I woke up five minutes later than normal, before I tripped up over one of my flatmate's skateboards. Not only that, my favourite cereal had run out, and one of my other flatmate's had stolen my favourite outfit, which I was planning to wear to my presentation that day.

When I finally left the house, I quickly stepped on dog's poo, and I had to go back into the house, and clean my shoes. Then I finally left the house, and missed my normal train, meaning I had to wait another half an hour before I could catch the train to work.

This meant I arrived 20 minutes late, and my boss was in a bad mood, because his wife had left him for a younger man. He then took it out on me, yelling "Why were you late?" and I didn't reply, but I just went to work- if you argue back with my boss when he's angry, he'll literally take it out on you.

Next, my computer had managed to delete the important files I needed for my presentation, which meant I had to go in and say with without my PowerPoint. Then, I forgot my lines and made a pig's ear out of it.

Again, my boss was angry at me, and he suspended me from work for a week, because I had made his company become a laughing stock in front of the other bigwigs in Genetic Engineering. I left work in tears, and then I realised that I had lost my debit card, so I couldn't buy anything to eat or drink.

I then had to walk all the way home, as I had run out of money to buy a train ticket, and I then realised that my home mobile had gone through the wash- stupid flatmate.

So when it finally became evening, I decided to go out to the nearest pub to basically cry about this, when I really nice guy came and sat down on the table next to me, with all his colleagues.

Eventually, I plucked up the courage to talk to him.

"Er, Hi." I mumbled.

"Oh, er hi." He awkwardly mumbled, "Pleased… to er meet you. I'm Dr Spencer Reid. I work for the FBI."

"Maeve Donovan and I am a geneticist. Aren't you too young to be a Dr though?" I asked, with a small smile on my face.

The conversation carried on like this, us two bantering, and becoming more friendly, until a group of armed men walked into the pub, and decided to shoot all of us. All of his friends died before they could do anything.

Finally, they shot Spencer in the chest, and he fell into my arms, and after apologising to me, died.

Then, they shot me.

I should've died.

But, as if Fate was playing some cruel joke, I didn't.

I woke up again.

On the same day I died.

* * *

**I corrected a spelling error in the summary of "Broken Fangs", and also toying with the idea of changing the title to "The Silence of the Vampires". I kinda like the ring of it.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, these! There will be one more story that will be posted up- "The Hero with the Cream Coloured Wings.", which is a Wing!fic, as you could guess from the title, but it is a tad bit different... (Though I could be lying about something...)**


	6. The Hero With the Cream Coloured Wings

**Story 5, and the final story- "The Hero with the Cream Coloured Wings." Is up!**

**Summary: Dr Spencer Reid is an angel, born on earth. He has had barely any training to defeat daemons. However, he has to be the one to defeat the most powerful daemon in existance- the Daemon Queen. Can he achieve this, whilst keeping his secret from his friends? And what about the young female angel? Will she help... or hinder him?**

**Category: Supernatural/Humour. (Bit of Romance... Not an OC)**

**Characters: Spencer Reid, Maeve (She's the female angel!)**

**Rating: T (Violence, description of death.)**

**Anything else: Like "Groundhog day" is my friend's least favorite, this is her favorite. This is born out of 3 and a bit scenes that I have written... which will be edited to be included in the story. Personally, the funnest to write (Though it isn't my favorite.)**

* * *

The Hero with Cream coloured wings.

Many years ago, two angels were sent down to earth.

The reason- to fight the daemons killing humans, destroying settlements and generally just being an absolute pain for the angels.

Eventually, these two angels met, and they fell in love. Their wedding is celebrated both by their friends on earth and the angels in heaven. There was further cause of celebration when the first angel child born in 400 hundred years arrived on Earth.

However, the happiness was not meant to last. The female angel was plagued by madness, caused by one of the worst daemons in existence, and the male angel left his wife and son.

This meant the young angel child wasn't given the education all the other angels were given. He knew he was an angel of course, and he also knew how to slay the weakest of daemons, but that's all his education comprised of.

Yet, the angel child was kind, intelligent and eventually graduated school at the age of 12, went to college, got 3 PhDs, and eventually joined the FBI.

You know who I am talking about, don't you? Yes, the angel child in the story is Dr Spencer Reid, and this is his story.

_Hang on a minute! _

What are you doing here..? You've mucked up my dramatic introduction, before I get to the action.

_You need to start with Diana and William Reid meeting up. _

That bit is dull. I want to get to the exiting bit as soon as possible.

_But all stories have their origins. At least mention in more detail about Spencer's parents._

Urgh, fine. You win. I'll start off with that bit, but I won't mention it in that much detail. Ok?

_Yeah. I wasn't asking you to write an epic about them. I just want a chapter or two about Diana and William's relationship before Dr Spencer Reid was born, and their relationship during Spencer Reid's childhood. Plus you love being melodramatic. I thought you'd enjoy making that bit fun._

True point. And now, here our tale begins with how Dr Spencer Reid's parents truly met up.


	7. Unusual Experiences

**I'm a liar.. I knew about this story ever since I wrote the introduction. If you looked carefully, then you would notice it said 5... or 6 ideas... And this is the 6th idea. Not even my friend at school knows about this one... :) So, what made me lie to you all? Well, simply as it is probably the wackiest idea that I have ever come up with, and well... I don't know if it has been done before.. So, now for the Summary!**

**Summary: Crazy Scientist Hour. As it's description says, a mad scientist is on the loose in Quantico, Virginia, and he chooses Dr Spencer Reid as a subject. However, Reid doesn't know that he has taken part in an experiment, so when he wakes up one morning as a woman, he is going to have... an intresting time.**

**Genre: Fantasy/Humour**

**Characters: Spencer Reid (I am a Reidaholic, of course I'm going to have him in my story!)**

**Rating: T (To be safe)**

**Anything else you need to know?: Comes from a dream that I have... need I say more?**

* * *

Unusual Experiences

Night time. Known as the witching hour, but in actuality it was Crazy Scientist Hour on that night, where an insane man was walking around Quantico, Virginia.

He needed to find his (Sadly unwilling) test subject. Well, he assumed that he would be unwilling to actually trial his drug, which is why he was sneaking around in the first place.

The man was carrying a ladder under one arm (So that he could break into his subject's apartment), as well as holding a suitcase in the other hand, which contained the substance he needed to trial out. Finally, he arrived at the address, and slung the ladder by the wall, and began climbing up, making sure that no one was looking at what he was planning to do.

When he reached the top of the ladder, he quietly opened the (weirdly unlocked) window, and he stepped into the subject's bedroom, where the subject was lying in his bed, happily (for the scientist anyways. Not so good for the subject) asleep.

He carefully placed the suitcase on the floor, making sure he didn't wake up the subject, before opening it, and getting out a painful looking syringe.

"This was easy." The scientist muttered, "It was like Fate wanted me to do this test." (Err, really? In reality, if you'd got caught and arrested before you could perform the test, I wouldn't have a story to write!)

He edged closer to the bed, and waited quietly for the subject to expose his arm, so that the scientist could inject the substance into the subject's body. Luckily for him (The scientist, not our poor unfortunate subject) the subject moved his arm, so it was pointing in the scientist's direction.

"Brilliant!" The scientist muttered, "Now, the test can begin!"

Finally, the scientist slowly and carefully stuck the syringe into the subject's arm, and quickly pumped the solution into the subject's body, and he quietly picked up his stuff, and, like a ninja, slunk out of the window.

"So long, Spencer Reid." The scientist waved goodbye to his subject, "I would love to watch what happens to you, but I don't want to get arrested."


End file.
